1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power train mechanism, and more specifically to a power train mechanism mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional power train mechanism is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2004-278667 and 2001-221326.